Flashback
by nsam85
Summary: Barry Allen has a chance to make good a promise made by Ronnie Raymond from the past. Smut e main story features both characters as adults, though the epilogue has a short underage(but consensual) scene. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

When Caitlin had showed Barry what Ronnie looked like, he thought he looked familiar. He had nagging feeling that he had met the guy before. Not for certain but he looked kind of like a boy he had…well done stuff with who lived across the street from him. Of course, that was years ago, right after he had moved in with Joe and Iris. The boy and his family had moved not long after he had arrived. Being twelve, he wasn't exactly sure of anything. But the boy was a couple of years older than him. Only just starting to go through puberty, he hadn't realized what was going on down there. So when the boy went down on him, he had his first orgasm ever, though it was a dry one. They had continued a little more every day, until…

Now, as he looked at the man standing in front of him, he was sure it was the same person. When the doctor looked at him through Ronnie's body, he knew he could expect recognition. Ronnie's consciousness was hidden underneath the doctor's. Maybe that was why he didn't understand the look of shock he gave him.

"I don't suppose it's necessary to point out that you're all staring." Said the man to the room.

"Our apologies." Said Wells.

All three were staring for different reasons. Barry knew why Caitlin and Well's was, and he was because images from the past rushed into his brain from the time their contact had ended.

"You sure it won't hurt?" young Barry asked the fourteen year old boy behind him.

"Maybe a bit, but you'll like it after a while." He breathed, voice shaky from what Barry thought was excitement.

"And I can do you after?" asked the twelve year old.

"Sure." Came the reply carelessly.

Suddenly, he had second thoughts and had turned to tell him to wait when he felt it go all the way in. he gave muffled yell as a pillow pressed over him. Crying, he urged the boy to stop.

"I'm almost done." Said the boy, thrusting.

Tears ran down his cheek, but after a couple of minutes, the pain disappeared and a warmth spread down to his stiff little dick poking into the bedding. Shifting, he pushed his ass higher into the air. He finally was able to push the boy back. Looking furious, he looked as if he was going to hurt him. But when Barry turned over on his back and spread his legs, his face softened instantly. The boy smiled at him and scooted forward. Pointing his somewhat furry uncut cock at the hole, he pressed in again. As the boy thrust inside faster, he wrapped his hand around his smaller cut penis and pumped. Less than a minute later, Barry watched as he shot his first wet load as the boy continued his actions. His eyes widened as he felt something hot and wet filling his butt. Panting, the boy pulled back.

With a pop, the still stiff member exited him. They stared at each other, not really understanding what they had done. Though he offered to let Barry do him to, he couldn't get his penis hard again that soon. When it became apparent it wasn't going to happen he sighed and looked at the other. Finally, he asked if he could try it again tomorrow. Nodding, the boy smiled. Letting out a breath of relief, he dressed quickly and they rushed downstairs to play a video game. When dinner was ready he left and said bye. Sadly, the next day Joe had plans and he had to go with him to some sort of party for the friends and family of the current police officers. By the time they returned, the lights in the house next door were off. Sunday, he had crossed the street and knocked on the door. His father had answered the door telling him he had to move on with his mother. Later, he found out they had gotten a divorce. He had never forgotten the boy, and had secretly wished to meet him again sometime in the future. It seemed his wish had come true as he looked at the striking man across from him.


	2. Do You Remember?

Barry looked down into the crater, trying to peer through the smoke. He could see a figure laying near the bottom. Caitlin rushed past him and down into the depression, heedless of his warnings. Following her, he watched as she lowered herself to kneel next to the man in charred and ragged clothes. His eyes opened, then turned his head and smiled at her. Leaning down, she tried to kiss him, but instead Ronnie pulled her head down a bit lower than expected. Instead of kissing her lips, he kissed her forehead.

A bit taken aback, Caitlin looked at him in question. He smiled and tried to reassure her. Still looking a bit hurt, she nodded and stood. Barry wondered at Ronnie's action, considering that they were essential still engaged to be married. His thoughts were interrupted as movement off to the right caught his eye. Another man walked through the thinning smoke toward them. Recognizing him, he smile and informed Cisco and Wells they were all coming home.

At this point, Ronnie looked at him. Their eyes met and he could tell he knew who he was. His smile faded slightly as he made an expression Barry couldn't read. Nodding, Barry turned and took hold of the professor and raced back to the lab. Dropping him off, he ran back to the Caitlin and Ronnie, who had both ascended and walked out of the crater. Though Caitlin seemed very happy to have Ronnie back, she looked a bit on edge and still somewhat hurt. She smiled at Barry as he came to a halt in front of them. Reaching out his hand, he shook the other's hand.

"Barry Allen, the Flash at your service." He said warmly, trying to gauge Ronnie's mood.

"Nice to see you…I mean, meet you." He replied, apparently realizing they had met before, and didn't want to let Caitlin know.

"Which of you should I return first?" he asked brightly.

"Take hi-"Caitlin began, but was cut off.

"Caitlin. I wouldn't feel comfortable leaving a lady out here alone." He forced.

She seemed like she was going to argue, but before she could, he picked her up and returned her to Star labs.

"Be back in a bit, I promise I'll get him back to you in one peice." He said reassuringly to her.

Choosing not to speed back to Ronnie, he took a bit longer, trying to organize his thoughts. He doubted Ronnie would allow his promise to be fulfilled, especially since it was well over a decade since it was made. Barry was bisexual and had explored quite a few different scenarios when it came to bedroom activities. Ladies turned him on more, but men were so much more macho, and rough around the edges. Something he found as a major turn on. Most of his gay experiences he had found himself as the bottom, and liked it. Of course, it might be because his dick wasn't anything special and could rarely hit the spot right when he topped. Just a little over six inches, his cut cock seemed to be perfect for pussy. But as for ass, well, that didn't happen very often.

He found himself getting hard as he made his way back to Ronnie. Luckily, it wasn't very noticeable. For quite a while, he had wished he was bigger, at least in length. The width was just fine, actually a lot thicker than most men he'd been with. Looking up, he noticed he was heading straight into a large pond. Even as he turned, he knew it was too late. Closing his eyes, he was amazed to see he was running across the surface of the pond. Laughing aloud, he pushed himself until he passed the smoking depression in the earth. Turning, he circled the area and finally came to a halt next to Ronnie. Looking up suddenly, he grinned as he came skidding to a stop.

"Ready to head back to civilization?" Barry asked him, grinning.

"Yea…um…I don't know if you remember. But, did you use to live across the street from me with a police officer?" he asked, looking a bit awkward.

"I think so." He said, trying to play dumb.

"How's life been for you?" he asked, genuinely interested.

Grinning, Barry stepped back and looked up and down at his body wearing the red suit. Rolling his eyes, he looked embarrassed.

"Sorry, dude." He chuckled and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. During the day I work as a C.S.I. for the city." He said starting to walk in the direction of their eventual destination.

"Making the big bucks huh?" he joked.

"Ha, no." he said shortly.

"Well, at least you have a nice uniform." He grinned, looking Barry up and down.

"I actually like it. I have a speaker and a recording device, and it checks all my vitals." He said, pointing at the small yellow lightning bolt on his chest.

"Oh, that's sweet dude. So they can make sure you're okay by listening for trouble huh? You must have a lot of enemies." He said, voice jerky, as if afraid their conversation was monitored.

"Yea, but when there is no danger around, like now, I keep the speaker and listening device turned off.

"Nice." He said, his voice calming.

"Well, I would ask you who you're dating, but I know you're engaged to Caitlin. She's a great girl." He said, trying not to sound bitter.

"We haven't been with each other in nine months. I love her, but it's going to take time to get back to what we once had. So I guess at the moment I'm kind of single." He said with a sly grin.

He gave Ronnie a warm smile, trying to let him know he was interested. Still, now wasn't the time to pursue his desire for the man. Sighing, he looked to the west and decided it was time to get back.

"Come close, I've got to hold you near to me to make it easier to get back to the lab quickly and easily." He instructed.

Nodding, Ronnie came forward and waited for Barry to hold him just right. Awkwardly, Ronnie put an arm around his neck. Bending down, he lifted the man under his thighs and bounced him up until he was in a bridal style that made it easier for him to talk to. At first, he had wanted him to jump on his back. That way, they could get home faster. This way was better he supposed. Even as he sped off to the west, he felt the man's breathe against his ear. After what felt like a while, he felt Ronnie lean in a bit closer.

"Do you…remember the last time we saw each other…as kids I mean?" he asked, or more like shouted as the wind blew around them.

Glancing to look into his blue eyes, he gave a nod and a small smile. The man's skin turned red as he held his gaze.

"Do I…still owe you?" he asked, dropping his gaze.

Barry thought for a minute. To tell the truth, he didn't think so. He was so young at the time that the act really shouldn't count. But then again, he did lose his virginity to this guy. Also, he was hot as fuck. He had seen him shirtless at the lab and his chest was unbelievable. Perfect round pink nipples and a light skin tone. Most guys were tanned, but not this one. There was also a trail of hair that had ran southward from his belly button. Knowing the professor was in control of the Ronnie's body, it was pretty much given that he wouldn't be trimmed at all down there. Keeping with the times, he manscaped heavily, even though he was always hoping the trend would disappear. The thought of Ronnie's hot ass being furry as hell turned him on.

"Yes." He said in a low voice.

They made eye contact again for a brief period before Central City came into view.

***more coming soon***


	3. Promise Fulfilled

"Why can't we stay in the same place?" Caitlin asked Dr. Wells.

It had been discovered that the military was after Ronnie and the Professor. In order to keep them safe, they had to split up. The problem with Caitlin staying close to Ronnie was that the military knew they were, or had been, engaged. They also knew where she lived, and Ronnie, well, everyone didn't want her to get hurt. But Ronnie still needed to be close by. Wells had suggested that Ronnie stay with either him, Cisco, or Barry. That way she would at least know he was close and that one of her close friends could keep an eye on him. Cisco's apartment only had one bedroom and a small bed. Well's house seemed a bit too…sterile and uncomfortable. So, he chose to stay with Barry. He had told Catlin that at least at his place he would have his own room.

Throughout the entire process, Barry kept catching Ronnie's eye. Knowing where this was all going, he felt excited and was sure Ronnie felt the same. Only having a limited wardrobe, he would go back to Caitlin's apartment to pick up his clothes for his stay with Barry. For some reason, Barry felt a bit suspicious of him going with her. Well, maybe the right would was jealous. Anyway, the day had wound down and he decided to head home and clear a space in the spare bedroom. He had barely changed the bedding and made room in the closet when there was a knock at the door. Feeling a bit nervous, he exited the room and was on his way down the stairs when he heard Joe at the door.

"HI, you must be Ronnie. Come on in." he said, shaking his hand.

"Thanks…Joe isn't it?" he asked warmly, stepping through the door.

"That's me." He said.

"Hey Ronnie." He called from the stairs.

"Lo'" he said, smiling.

"Well I'll leave you to get settle in. I've gotta get back to the station. See you two later." Joe said, pulling on his jacket and walking out the door.

"Um, up here." Said Barry nervously.

"Ight." He heard from behind him.

It must have been his imagination, but he was certain he could feel breath on the back of his neck. Walking down the hall, he opened the door and stood aside to the spare room. Edging past him, he felt Ronnie's body brush against his own. His hand seemed to linger as it grazed across his thigh. Biting his lip, he turned his head so the reaction wasn't apparent if Ronnie were to glance back. Setting his bag on the bed, he looked around the room curiously. Their eyes met, and Barry felt his skin begin to burn. Nodding, Barry backed out and rearranged his erection. Once hidden, he turned back and looked calmly at the guy pulling out clothes and laying them on the bed.

"Well, this door over here," Barry said finally stepping completely in the room and walking off to the right." Is the walk' in closet that is linked to our shared bathroom. My room is exactly like this, just reversed. Come on, let me show you around a bit, then you can unpack." He said, patting Ronnie's back nonchalantly.

Grinning, he nodded and followed him closely. Stepping into his own room, he stayed only briefly before he exited and proceeded back toward the stairs. There was a hall closet filled with extra bedding and clothes if Ronnie needed any more. Downstairs, he showed him the TV and how to check different channels. There was a laundry room almost directly under their own bedrooms. He explained that there was a laundry shoot in the shared bathroom for his clothes. A large kitchen connected to a dining room. Next to the dining room was a large office space. Two desks with computers on each, while there were large shelves filled with books, movies, DVD's, and on the top, old board games.

A sliding glass doors opened to the deck that looked over the backyard. In past years, there had been a swimming pool, but the last few it had been stored in the garage. There was a small concrete area that was right next to the deck. Hanging above a door that connected to the garage was a basketball hoop. Ronnie grinned and informed him he loved basketball.

"I do to!" said Barry, a bit too enthusiastic.

"Really?" asked Ronnie with a raised eyebrow.

After a moment, he looked down at his feet. "No." he said with embarrassment.

Ronnie laughed and patted his back and turned to head back inside. Following him, he watched the other man walked back toward the stairs. Barry stared at his ass, perfect and round. He already knew his chest was one of the finest he'd ever seen. Turning, he gazed at him with interest, unaware his staring had been noticed. Looking up, he turned and walked toward the kitchen, needing something to eat. Coming to the counter, he chose a banana and ripped it away from the others. Peeling it, he bit down on it and walked slowly back to the living room.

"I'm going to take a shower, Barry." Came a faint shout from upstairs.

Barry stood in place for a few moments, wondering what he should do. Making up his mind, he headed upstairs and into his own room. The sound of running water came from the bathroom. Glancing at the door, he noticed it was slightly ajar. Puzzled, he paused and was sure he had closed it when he had left it earlier. He couldn't help but think it was an invitation. Slowly, he edged toward the door open and leaned his head against it. Adding a bit of wait, he pushed it open a bit more. The room was filled with steam. He could just barely make out the shower off to the left. After hesitating, he finally took a deep breath and decided to act. Walking over to his own bedroom door, he locked it. Stripping, he headed back to the joined bathroom and pushed inside.

Just in the minute he had been away from the door, the room had got even more steamed. He could barely make out the shower as he walked over to it. The door was dark colored, so he couldn't even see Ronnie's outline. Suddenly getting cold feet, he backed up and headed back to his room. Then he looked down and noticed his aching hard on. He hadn't really noticed how horny he was until then. Stealing himself, he turned yet again and headed for the shower. Without hesitation, he stepped inside and gazed upon the man he had wanted for such a long time. There was only one problem, he wasn't in the shower. A body stepped behind him and pressed against him.

"Just making sure we were on the same page." Said a sultry voice.

He gasped as a hand trailed down his front and came to rest at the base of his shaft. Ronnie pushed him forward a bit. Not hard, just far enough so he could enter the shower himself. The space dimmed as the sliding door closed behind him. Something pressed into his backside. Though he wanted to turn around and see how big it had got, he decided to let Ronnie take control…at least for the moment. Barry lifted his right foot and placed it a bit to the side. What he presumed was Ronnie's cock pushed into the space between thighs and just below his ass. Once through, Barry brought his foot back in and squeeze his thighs together tightly. Apparently, the size was enormous because as he looked down, he could see the tip of Ronnie's uncut cock poking out from under his nuts.

Ronnie's hand closed around the base of his cock and began to slowly work it. Barry felt his flesh burn as he realized Ronnie's hand couldn't do much for him because his length was nothing special. Just a little bit of six inches, he had longed for a bigger member since he had realized he wasn't going to grow anymore. Another hand reached around and gripped his hefty nuts. Letting out another gasp, he felt a kiss placed at the back of his neck. There was a light chuckle and lifted his head and turned it sideways. Making brief eye contact, Ronnie smiled and began to thrust his hips forward into his thighs.

"Your cock is thick dude." Said Ronnie, squeezing his dick hard.

"Yours is bigger." He whimpered as he squeezed his thighs again.

"I don't care about that." He said in a whisper.

"I want to fuck you." He said forcefully, turning his head even more.

Ronnie paused with his hands, though he continued to thrust into his thighs.

"Well…" Ronnie began.

But Barry had had enough. He turned abruptly and pushed his lips into Ronnie. Surprised, he hesitated and finally opened his mouth. Thrusting his tongue inside, he explored his mouth as he dropped his hand and squeezed Ronnie's thick member. Pulling his mouth away, he looked down. Ronnie's uncut cock curved just a bit to the right, and was at least seven and half, maybe closer to eight inches long. Barry's shorter cock was a bit thicker though. He had never forgotten seeing an uncut cock for the first time. Now he loved them, the extra skin and the unique look. Ronnie's pubes were thick and black. If he had manscaped before the accident, the nine months of inattention had let it grow to its complete thickness. The only reason he manscaped his own was to make it look bigger.

Lowering himself, he latched on to his left nipple and licked over to his right. Ronnie groaned and looked up to the ceiling. Grinning, he made his way down his pale belly. Finally dropping to his knees, he leaned in and dug his tongue into the thick forest of hair surrounding the cock before him. Reaching up and under Ronnie's massive nuts, he pushed at the furry hole. There was a whimper, but he couldn't care less. Using his lips, he pushed the foreskin off the head of Ronnie's cock. Once pushed down, he forced his tongue into the piss slit. A hand dropped and held his head close to his cock. Barry wrapped his hand around Ronnie's base and stroked him slowly, but with force. A deeper groan came from above. Tilting his head, he slide his tongue down the undershaft.

Below, he sucked at the hairy balls softly as he continued to work the shaft with his hand. He squeezed hard from the base and pushed all the way up until a thick glob precum oozed out of his head. Smirking, he rose a bit and worked on the head again, using a hand to slowly slide the foreskin up and down. The whole time, he had kept his other hand probing at the other hole. After a few moments, Ronnie made a soft murmur as Barry pushed a second finger into him. Both of Ronnie's hands held his head in place as he thrust his hips forward into his mouth. Deciding to add more pleasure, he used his tongue more and squeezed his shaft harder. Using his elbow, he lightly pushed Ronnie's thighs apart just a bit more.

Hole more accessible, he continued on Ronnie's cock, while he finally added a third finger into the entrance. There was a grunt of pain, but was soon lost as he found the prostate gland. Before him, the legs began to shake and he looked up at Ronnie's distant face. Skin now flushed pink, Ronnie glanced down and gave him a lazy smile and nod. Noticing the abs contracting right in front of him, he almost missed what it all meant. Just before he shot, Barry dug his middle finger as hard into the prostate gland as he could. Eyes widening, Ronnie let out a shout of ecstasy. Immediately, thick salty cum flooded his throat as he released his seed. It had been a while since the last time he had swallowed cum, but he still loved the taste. Ronnie's release lasted so long, he began to sink down along the shower wall.

Sucking the last bit of juice out of the uncut cock, he grinned and rose. Pushing his lips against Ronnie's, he was met by a lazy tongue battle. Pulling back a bit, he gripped Ronnie's waste, and twisted until Ronnie's ass was placed right in front of him. Barry moaned as he licked his way down Ronnie's sweaty back and finally into the cheeks of his hairy ass. Pulling them apart he forced his tongue inside the tight hole. There was another shout of pleasure muffled as Ronnie's mouth pressed against the shower wall. Knowing he should prepare the man better, he couldn't wait any longer. Standing, he leaned onto his back and kissed him at the base of his neck again.

Shifting his body back, he spit into his hand and covered his cock with it. Biting his lip, he lined himself up. Placing the head at the puckered hole, he paused and finally pushed. Ronnie hissed as he entered. His fantasy he had been promised so many years ago had finally come to pass. This thought reverberated around his brain and instead of pushing in slowly, he gave one more fast thrust. Ronnie shouted loudly. He actually sounded pissed off, but didn't say anymore. Cock buried to the hilt, he sat there, enjoying the warmth and tightness of the man's hole. It seemed it was quite a bit hotter than other guys he'd done. Then he remember Caitlin saying that Ronnie had always had a higher normal temperature.

Grinning, he pulled back and thrust again, though not as hard. After the first few thrusts, he slowed and took his time. Having no idea if this would be the only time this would happen, he wanted to make it last. After a while, Ronnie straightened and turned sideways. Catching his eye, Ronnie smiled softly and indicated he could go faster if he wanted. Nodding, he gripped his hips and began to work. The heat and the anticipated event had passed all expectations as he felt his release roaring forward. Leaning down, he reached under Ronnie and took hold of his still hard cock. Shifting his body for better contact, Ronnie remained quiet.

Ronnie reached down and placed his hand of Barry's and began to tighten his hold and move it faster. The slight curve made it an easier process.

"Faster." Breathed Ronnie, voice sounding desperate.

Moving his hand faster, he was surprised that Ronnie shook his head, then reached around and slapped his ass.

"Ohh..." he said with delight.

Squaring his hips more, his thrusts began to shake as he used his super speed to aid in the effect. Ronnie froze, and moaned loudly as Barry also moved his hand faster. Ronnie straightened, and Barry felt hot liquid painting his hand cum shot out of Ronnie's cock again. Feeling his own release, he dropped his hold on Ronnie's dick and instead used the energy into fucking the man harder and faster.

It happened in an instant. One last thrust and he buried his seed as deep inside as possible. Completely drained, he wrapped his arms around the man's chest. Heaving he had to hold onto him, knowing that he let go, he would fall to the shower floor. Cock still twitching, he finally pulled out of the slippery hole and dropped to the floor. Panting, Ronnie turned around and looked down at him with a smirk. Grinning lazily, he laid back against the floor and let the water hit his entire body.


End file.
